nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Archery (Wii Sports Resort)
Archery is one of the twelve games present in Wii Sports Resort. The game is a single player and multiplayer game. Up to four people can play this game though they will have to take turns. The goal of the Archery game is to hit the target. The closer to the center of the target you are, the more points you'll receive. Missing the target will result in zero points (unless you hit a hidden target). If the player is right handed, they'll hold the Wii Remote in their left hand and the Nunchuk in their right hand, and vice versa if they're left handed. With the controllers in the correct hands, the player is then required to hold them in front of their body, with the Wii Remote held upright so that the face buttons are facing the player. Next, they are required to press and keep their finger on the A button on the Wii Remote and then the z button on the Nunchuk, and pull the Nunchuk backwards. A circle will suddenly appear and everything outside the circle will become fuzzy. You can move the circle by moving around the Wii Remote. Automatically after the circle is created, it'll start to shrink. The smaller the circle gets, the faster it'll go when launched. Once you've aimed where you want the arrow to go, you then release the z button. The arrow will go within the general area of where you aimed, though the direction and speed of the wind will alter the direction of the arrow. In each stage there are hidden food items that are hind to find. Some items can be seen just be viewing your surroundings, though some of the more hard to find objects can only be found by shoot an arrow first in a random direction. If the arrow gets near the food item, it'll reveal its location. Finding every single special item will give the player a stamp called "A Secret to Everybody". Stamps *'Bull Stampede': Hit the center of the target and get 10 points with all the arrows in one stage. This can be in any difficulty level, but not in team play. The easiest way to pull this off is in Stage 1 of the Beginner level. *'Sure Shot': Hit the target with all 3 arrows in each of the 4 stages. It's possible to do this on any difficulty level. You can't get this stamp in team play. *'Century Shot': Shoot 100 arrows into the target. It doesn't matter what score you earn with each shot, as long as you hit the target. *'A Secret to Everybody': There is a secret target in every stage of every difficulty level. Hit all the secret target in every level to get this stamp. *'Sharpshooter': Score 10 points with every arrow in each of the 4 rounds. This can be on any difficulty level but not in team play. Obviously, it's easiest to do on Beginner difficulty. Development Archery was first revealed a few days before E3 2009. The team that created Archery was initially going to reveal the game a year prior in at E3 2008, though were unable to for various reasons. Instead, they chose to reveal Power Cruising, Frisbee, and Swordplay. A few weeks after being revealed, Chris Kohler from Wired noticed that there were pieces of fruit hidden far away in some practice sessions. His goal was to hit them, though ultimately was unable to do so. Nevertheless, it got people interested in hitting every single one, and it was later revealed that doing so would reward the player with a stamp. Category: Wii Sports Resort activities